


Waiting for Moonlight

by Transvinter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Reinhardt is a sad old man, let him be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transvinter/pseuds/Transvinter
Summary: A Character Study for Reinhardt, I did at 4 am.





	

After the fall of Overwatch, Reinhardt didn't hold on to much. The old crusader spent his time over the years, working reparations around Europe. Eventually he hunted down Omnic, rebels and stragglers, but mostly he looked for purpose. Reinhardt never had children between joining Overwatch and it's fall Reinhardt was well into his 30s. Now, in his 60s the man found him with a handful of things. Torbijorn, Brigitte, and his armor. Torbijorn was an old Overwatch member, and a close friend. Brigitte was his armor technician, engineer and the closest thing to a daughter he had. 

 

Reinhardt never tried to reminisce about the past, he never tried to think of his old team. But there were times; When the smell of jasmine hit the air, or he'd wake up to the sound of a young girl's laugh. He would remember his commanders, his brothers in arms. The bickering, the teasing, the late nights not know if they would ever go home. Strike-Commander Morrison, barking orders on the field then, worrying over the smallest injuries on his men. Reyes, and his Blackwatch squad, ready to take on the worst of it. The jobs no one wanted. He remembered the kids, The young men running around the base barely out of childhood. The Young Doctor, and her brilliant mind. Even the Pilot and the Simian Scientist, had good memories in his heart.

 

Reinhardt's favorites however were the kind smile of a young girl, and the stupefying marvel that was her mother. Fareeha was a kind young girl, the type that found herself under your feet, but never stepped on. The kind that made you want to have kids, or just adopt her as your own. The child that would watch her family fall apart before her. After what happened to her mother; Reinhardt had tried to reach to the young woman, but sometimes the past hurts too much.

 

Captain Ana Amari was the type of women that you could never stop thinking about. She was a good leader, a pinnacle sniper, and the best mother she could be. Reinhardt loved her for it. It would be years before he would ever know what truly happened to his beloved moonlight. Years of wondering of hoping, wishing and nightmares. 

 

Then when he found her again, the mountain of a man, known as Reinhardt Wilhelm , was brought to his knees. His moonlight, had returned from the dead, and was still as beautiful. Her silver hair, framing the lines of age, and the scars of war. Her dark brown eye, meeting his blue. The pair laughed and their shared lack of fullly functional vision, as he caressed the strap of an eyepatch against her cheek. No words were spoken at first, just eye contact and tentative touch. He had her back, and was never letting go again. 

Now after the reinstatement of Overwatch things are different. Reinhardt has returned surrounded by faces both new and familiar, facing an enemy that lies just too close to his heart.  Torbijorn still hammers away at his inventions. The young ones from before, now grown and scarred in their own right. Fareeha, fighting alongside her Mother and Reinhardt. She grew up to be the hero she always wanted to be. Jack Morrison, no longer strike commander, but still fighting the good fight. And Reyes...Lived long enough to see himself become the enemy that he once fought to take down. Reinhardt never thought he would end up here, but perhaps his life wasn't as over as he though. Perhaps he wasn't too old to have that family he always wanted. Not when he had Ana, with her, anything was possible. 


End file.
